


Sleep Together

by icandrawamoth



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Bodhi is struck by the image of Galen - an uncanny combination of an exhausted workman and a child who's played himself out.





	Sleep Together

**Author's Note:**

> For fan_flashworks prompt "on top."

When Galen doesn't answer the first buzz at his door, Bodhi only hesitates a second (okay, maybe two or three, because he still can hardly believe Galen thinks this thing between them is serious enough for him to give Bodhi his entry code) before letting himself in. What he finds immediately explains why Galen hadn't responded: the man is fast asleep, still fully dressed in his uniform and spread on his back atop the bedclothes, snoring lightly.

Bodhi is struck by the image - an uncanny combination of an exhausted workman and a child who's played himself out. It makes his heart twist in way he isn't sure is pleasant or not.

Instead of trying to decide, he shakes off the feeling and steps into the room, dropping his bag inside the door before moving forward. "Galen," he murmurs, standing beside the bed.

The man blinks up at him, tired blue eyes that take a second to focus, then go wide as he sits up suddenly. "Bodhi! You didn't say you were coming."

Bodhi smiles, leaning in to kiss him lightly. "I wanted to surprise you. Don't get up on my account."

"But-"

Bodhi shushes him gently. "I'm tired, too. Perhaps we'd both be more comfortable out of our uniforms and under the blankets?"

Galen smiles abashedly. "That does sound ideal."

Bodhi kisses him again before taking hold of his shirt, and Galen obliges, lifting his arms to let him take it off. They take turns undressing each other, and when they're down to their underwear, Bodhi pulls back the blankets and ushers Galen into bed before climbing in beside him.

They end up side by side on the pillow gazing at each other. "I'm glad you're here," Galen murmurs, and he ducks in to kiss Bodhi's nose.

Bodhi giggles and pushes him playfully. "Go back to sleep, old man. When we wake up-"

Galen tugs him closer, one big hand resting at the small of his back, fingers caressing the skin there. "I know what we're doing when we wake up he says," the lets his eyes close.

Bodhi closes his as well, anticipation already building in his stomach. He's suddenly looking forward to sweet dreams indeed.


End file.
